Perseus, The Ancient World
by Son Of Nyx 11
Summary: A re-write of my old story which I deleted, the story is all about Perseus living in the Ancient World, or the Golden Age, and being an illegitimate son of Oceanus and Hestia, who was unwilling. Follow him as he wanders the ancient world, exploring and fighting. Please R&R but no flames please, Rated T for cussing.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OCs and the plot line, which I have had private help with by picnic900, thank you to him/her. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and the creators of Greek Mythology.

In a time before normal mortals roamed this Earth, in the time of a great power struggle between two powerful forces, father, and son, an illegitimate child of two opposing forces walked the Earth, powerful yet concealing his aura from the Gods on Olympus and the Titans on Othrys. This child was Perseus Jackson, illegitimate and illegal son of both Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family, the eldest Olympian and Oceanus, Father of the Waters, Titan Lord of the Sea and the Oceans that encircled the flat Earth and the eldest Titan, bore to Gaea and Ouranos.

You see, Perseus was a rare breed, inbred yes, but that was not rare in these times, what was strange, however, is that he was born to a self-proclaimed virgin goddess and enemy of the Titans and a Titan himself. Allow me to clear up the confusion, Oceanus raped his niece, Hestia, in an effort to destroy her and the rest of her sibling's morals and spirit. Because of Perseus' parent's actions, especially his father's, he was forced to roam the Earth below the heavens for eternity, or so he thought...

 **A/N: That's a little introduction to the story, sorry about it being ridiculously short, I guarantee that the normal chapters will be far longer. I plan on updating this story as much as possible. I would like to clear up the fact that this is a re-written version of Perseus: The Titan War, which I did not like and so I deleted and, months later, made this, sorry about the wait btw! Luv you guys and please R &R. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Perseus' Birth

**_Chapter 1: The Birth Of Perseus._**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OCs and the plot line, which I have had private help with by picnic900, thank you to him/her. All rights belong to Rick Riordan and the creators of Greek Mythology.**

It was a cold, heartless night in the centre of the first, and hopefully, only, Titanomachy and Hestia was currently residing in her room on Olympus when suddenly an earthquake shook the foundations of the palace. The first goddess quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the Throne Room, but she was grabbed from behind and before she could do anything, she was roughly handcuffed and thrown onto the bed, blindfolded and gagged before she could yell for help or see her captor. Unknown to her, Oceanus was slowly approaching her from where she lay on her king sized bed, a grin splitting across his cruel face with a glint of lust in his ocean blue eyes... I have no wish to tell you what happened that night.

-X-

(17 years later, in a forest outside a known feeding ground for ancient species)

On this ancient sight, stood a young 6'5" male with golden brown hair and a lean but muscular body. He wore gold lined silver plated armour, covering his entire upper body, like scales. His upper biceps and triceps were free, covered in impenetrable cloth. On each shoulder, a high pointed triangle stuck out from the armour, with a clear diamond embedded into it. His behind was covered in a silver and gold plate with intricate designs embedded into the metal, while the front was only covered in the cloth, same as his biceps. His calfs were protected by multiple scale-like plates on the front while the back was covered in leather. His helmet was made up of a total of four plates, a semi-circular plate on the front of the neck, another that covered the lower chin and jawline, a third that covered the ear, slowly going up to the forehead and finally the frontal mask, a delicate plate with gold going down the middle in an intricate design, two slits cut out of the metal for eye holes and a slim cut at the mouth in the shape of a cruel smile.

The most interesting part of this man was, however, his eyes. His left eye seemed to constantly burst into flames, burning a bright blue with specs of gold. Strangely, though, his right eye was brown with specs of sea green and gold. His sclera was pure black in both eyes.

This young man was Perseus, the illegitimate son of Hestia and Oceanus, a cross breed of the eldest titan and the eldest olympian.

Perseus was the God of Deep Oceans, Dark Magic and the Seer of Fate. He had also inherited his mother's alarming ability to control fire, but as it was not strong, it was practically useless in a real fight.

He had been forced to roam the Earth below Olympus for 15 years, after his mother could no longer care for him, fighting off Titans, Gods and ancient beings that wanted to kill or use him because of the apparent insane power he possessed, being the child of the two eldest of their generations.

-X-

(P.O.V. Perseus)

I was running through the dense forest, jumping over logs and spinning around trees while I sprinted away from the enemies chasing me, you see, while I was perfectly capable of fighting off my enemies, I prefer to run, call it the peaceful spirit in me from my mother, but I despised war. Said beings currently chasing me were Athena, a tough enemy who I only fought and barely escaped once and Zeus, currently a good and honest ruler of Olympus but as the Seer of Fate, I could see that he would soon let the power go to his head and become an arrogant and prideful ruler. I finally reached my camp for the week, a small area of the forest that was plain, empty. In the middle of the clearing was a lake, which is where I stand now, fighting off the Daughter and only heir to Olympus and the King of Gods himself.

(Present, 3rd P.O.V)

Perseus deflects a shot of lightning with his left hand while taking a punishing blow to his back courtesy of Athena's spear, only surviving thanks to his durable armour. The young godling staggered forward, before causing the entire lake front of him to surge up and form a protective wall that took the two Olympians precisely three seconds to break through.

"Give up boy, and come to Olympus to be judged, we cannot have unnamed immortals wandering the Earth if you are not our ally, you are our enemy and you must be punished."

Perseus just laughed at the king of the Gods,

"Not a chance, Zeusy, not. A. Chance"

This comment stirred Zeus into a frenzy, but he restrained himself with the help of Athena, before throwing the master bolt at the godling, striking him from behind and throwing him into a hill, unconscious.

-X-

(A few hours later, on Olympus, 1st P.O.V, Perseus)

Shaking my head to clear the confusion, I forced myself to open my eyes, blinking a few times to rid the shining light that immediately hit them. Groggily lifting my head off the cold marble, I looked around to see the throne room I was in... wait, THRONE ROOM? Ah, shit...

Who got me now... seeing the thrones around the room and the blinding marble, combined with the fact that Zeus, the name felt bitter even in my head, was yelling at me.

"Wha... what?" Was all my brain could come up with.

"Boy, you shall address us properly, now introduce us, who have we captured?" Zeus demanded.

"Ha, and what thinks we... I mean I will tell you a thing?"

"Because you are the prisoner here and we ask the questions, now who are you?"

"Fine, Hi, Hello, I am Perseus, son of Hestia and Oceanus and the God of Deep Oceans, Dark Magic and the Seer of Fate, oh, also I can control some monsters as well as all creatures of the sea, sorry uncle." The last part was of course directed at Poseidon, but the faces on the Olympians caused him to laugh.

"Quit laughing, Perseus, and what do you mean Hestia is your mother? She swore on her very life that she was still a willing virgin." Zeus practically roared.

"Ah, you see, Hestia wasn't willing, she was raped by Oceanus and she kept the child... me."

"Hmm, what do you mean you are the Seer of Fate? And Dark Magic?"

"Well, the Seer of Fate means I can see into some peoples and some immortals futures as well as partially influence them, but not by much. For instance, I can see that you will become an unjust , arrogant and prideful leader. The dark magic is something that, while it is one of my strongest domains, is something that I rarely use due to its power and influence over me. If I was to use it too much, it would begin to control me, instead of me control it... it would force me to become a mindless killer. However, dark magic is also one of my most powerful domains, allowing me to control elements and time, as well as cast spells that can basically obliterate beings from existence, including powerful immortals. It is a power that descends from Nyx and Erebus, both of which learnt to control it. If I was to master this domain, I would, no arrogance intended, become the strongest being in existence, excluding the primordials." Perseus informed the Olympians, grinning at their jaw-dropped expressions.

"Wow... just wow... uhh well... wow." Zeus' face was priceless, "Well, you're going to have to swear allegiances to Olympus and promise never to use Dark Magic unless it is to master it, or against the enemies of Olympus, as well as tell us how to get you out of your rampage."

"Ok then, I hereby swear on Chaos' name that if I, Perseus, Son of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and the eldest Olympian, born to Kronos and Rhea, the King and Queen of the Titans, and Oceanus, Father of the Waters, Titan Lord of the Sea and the Oceans that encircled the flat Earth and the eldest Titan, born to Gaea and Ouranos, God of Deep Oceans, Dark Magic and the Seer of Fate promise to serve Olympus and only Olympus, to not consort with its enemies under any circumstances other than those of dire need or in times of War or Battle. I also promise to only ever use my domain of Dark Magic and any power that I have received due to this domain, other than that of enslaving monsters that I kill, in dire moments of need, in warfare against Olympus' enemies or in efforts to master my control over the domain. I also swear to tell Olympus of a way to get me out of the rampage that can occur using dark magic as soon as I find out. I hereby accept the consequences that if I break my sacred oath, I will incur the wrath of Chaos, the First and Last Being, God of All and that I will be forced to fade into the Void or face a punishment worse than a thousand years, tortured, in the depths of Tartarus."

"Welcome then, to the ranks of Olympus, all hail Perseus, God of Deep Oceans, Dark Magic and the Seer of Fate!" Zeus cried, clapping his hands twice as a banquet and party ensued, releasing Perseus from chains that he had not realised he was bound by.

 **A/N: And that's a** rap **folks, tell me if you enjoyed and please post suggestions in reviews or PM me them, thanks to Picnic900 for helping me with Zeus as a character.**

 **Notice: I am looking for new OCs so if you have any ideas, please post me them, looking for demigods and gods.**

 **Demigod Layout:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Mortal Parent:**

 **Godly/** Titanly **Parent:**

 **Normal Abilities:**

 **Special Abilities:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Possible Love Interest:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Gods Layout:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Parents:**

 **Birthright:**

 **Domains:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Type of Immortal:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Please leave some helpful reviews, make to follow and favourite this story to get notifications of when I update. I plan to update hopefully daily depending on what I'm doing, however, I'm not sure when this will be possible. Please do not hate me and feel free to send me characters or ideas through reviews or PMs, I'll be sure to credit you on these! Thanks, love you guys, peace.**


End file.
